


Uno and Other Dangerous Hobbies

by peachytron



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: just something i'll work on in my downtime, probably more characters to be added, stupid bots doing stupid things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachytron/pseuds/peachytron
Summary: The crew of The Flying Pile of Slag are not, in any way, good bots. If anything, they're a bunch of hooligans floating through space, but at least they love each other, right? At least most of the time. Definitely not during game night.





	Uno and Other Dangerous Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> Clank buys a ship, and tries to sell the idea of going off-world to her conjunx endura.

The little pink ‘bot looked expectantly at the other two standing before her.  
“So? Thoughts?”

The taller of the two, a sleek black ‘bot with a worried look in his eyes answered first.  
“Yes, actually. It’s hideous, Clank. Also, speaking of it, what  _is_  it?”  
Clank sighed.  
“It’s a ship, Crow. I bought us a ship.”  
“Why would you do that? And why did you buy it from the scrapyard?”  
“First of all, I did not get it from the scrapyard. Second, because we can finally get off-world! We’ve been talking about it for centuries!”

 

Crowbar looked down at her and shook his head.  
“Yeah, okay, but that was more of a ‘we’ll say we’ll do it someday but we all know we won’t’ kind of thing. What are the benefits?”  
The second bot, a blue and white “jet” decided it was his time to contribute to the conversation.  
“We could visit Earth! That would be cool! We watch the sports all the time, but now we can go there! Wait, can we? Do the humans still hate us?”  
“Do I look like I know anything about humans, Sputter? No. No I don’t.”  
“Okay, so we won’t go to Earth then. For now.”  
Clank shot her conjunx a look. Even though her face was a visor and mouthplate, she could still convey a typical ‘I’m going to kill you’ vibe.  
“C’mon, Crow. Ever since Sputts lost his t-cog, he hasn’t been able to fly. Think of how good it’ll be for him! Look at him! Look at his face! He deserves this, Crow. Give the boy what he deserves.”

Crowbar refrained from sighing again. Both Sputter and Clank were standing in front of him now, so clearly he was outnumbered. If it was put to a vote, they’d probably just drag him along with them. It was becoming clear to him that he would either have to cooperate or be forced to go.  
“Okay. Fine. Let’s go off-world, see where it takes us, or something.”  
“Crowbar, king of my spark, you are so poetic.”  
“Please, don’t flatter me.”

As they were boarding the ship, Clank put a hand on Crowbar’s chest.  
“You know I would never go without you, right? Neither would Sputts.”  
“Of course I do, and I would never make you stay here. Even if it means flying this vaguely ship shaped pile of slag.”  
“Y’know what? That sounds like a great name. ‘The Flying Pile of Slag.’ I like it.”  
“I don’t. But when has my opinion ever mattered?”  
Clank chuckled, and turned back around to board the newly named vessel.  
“It never has, and it never will. Well, actually… you ever played Uno? It’s an Earth game. If you win, you can choose where we go first.”  
“Sounds dubious, but I’m already on the damn ship, so why not? I might as well kick your ass at a stupid Earth game.”  
Clank scoffed.  
“ _Stupid?_  Your hubris will be the end of you, Crowbar of Iacon.”  
“Rest assured, Clank, I never have and never will be more certain of anything else.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's really short i know!!! but i am not a very good writer please bear with me :( i am just a humble man writing about my humble characters


End file.
